Un buen padre
by Darkness Wind
Summary: Misaki (la hija de Sakura y Kakashi) llega un día de entrenar con una rara actitud, será turno de Kakashi e investigar ¿Que pasa con su hija? lo que no se espera es que Misaki le hará una pregunta que lo pondrá en aprietos ¿Que hay con los novios? -Los pensamietos de Kakashi estan en cursiva- *One shot*


Un buen padre

-Kakashi despierta

-Un minuto más

-Pero ya es la 1:30pm

-Hoy no quiero trabajar

-Pero debes levantarte holgazán- _dice lanzándome una almohada-_

-Mejor ven a dormir conmigo

-Me encantaría pero debo preparan algo para cuando llegue Misaki, últimamente llega hambrienta

-Está entrando en la adolescencia o al menos eso es lo que siempre dices

-Es la verdad, tenemos que aceptar que nuestra niña ya no es una bebe

-¿Quién ya no es una bebe?- _dice Pakkun interrumpiendo-_

-Misaki

-Desde hace bastante dejo de perseguirnos y mordernos las orejas

-Será una bebe para siempre, mi bebe

-Ahí está el padre sobreprotector de siempre

-Tú lo has dicho Pakkun- _dice Sakura saliendo de la habitación con Pakkun-_

 _Me levanté y me di una ducha sin dejar de pensar a Misaki, por favor, ella aún es una niña. Con doce años no puede llamársele una señorita o incluso un adulto. Al menos con Sakumo me queda más tiempo para pensar en esto, aunque con él será mucho más fácil, si hace alguna bobada le daré un golpe en la cabeza_

-¡Hola mamá! ¿Cómo estás papá?

-¡Hola mi amor! _-grita Sakura desde la cocina-_

-¿Qué tal te ha ido pequeña?- _digo cargándola-_

-Muy bien ¿Qué tal están chicos?

-Tu papá no nos ha comprado carne seca, podrás imaginarte-dice Akino

-¿Cómo estás mi niña?- _dice Sakura incorporándose y dándole un beso-_

 _De pronto Misaki se queda pensativa y hace una mueca_

-Bien ¿Dónde está mi hermano?

-Ha tenido una mala noche, sus pesadillas no le dejaron dormir

-¿Entonces está dormido?

-Eso creo

-Voy a verlo- _dice dándome un beso, después sale corriendo a la habitación de Sakumo-_

-¿Qué te parece? _-dice Sakura cruzando los brazos-_ hace un año no se soportaban y ahora Misaki corre a buscarlo

-Los cachorros humanos son muy extraños- _dice_ _Pakkun-_

-No sabes cuánto ¿Kakashi me acompañas a la cocina?

-En un minuto, tengo que ir a la recamara

-Claro

 _Después de darle un beso a Sakura me dirigí con sigilo a la habitación de Sakumo que tenía la puerta entre abierta, en ella estaba Misaki con su pequeño hermano emocionado conversando con él_

-¿Tu que me recomiendas, Sakumo?

-¿Por qué no le preguntamos a Pakkun?

-¡NO!

-¿Por qué?

-¿Eres tonto? ¡Él va a contárselo todo a mamá!

-No lo creo

-A parecer tu cuerpo tiene ocho pero tu cerebro tiene dos

-Voy a acusarte con mi papá

-¡No! Ya basta, disculpa

-Vete de mi habitación

-Eres un llorón

 _Antes de que saliera me apresuré y me metí en mi habitación, luego fingí salir como si hubiera estado ahí todo el rato, Misaki cruzo el pasillo sin mirarme y salió al jardín donde se sentó en una gran roca bajo un árbol, ella siempre se sienta ahí cuando necesita pensar o despejarse, o simplemente cuando recibe un regaño_

-¿Qué crees que le pase? Ni siquiera ha venido a comer- _dice Sakura sacándome de mis pensamientos-_

 _-_ No lo sé

-¿Por qué no hablas con ella?

-Pero ¿Qué tal si es un tema de mujeres?

-¿Crees que tu hija no confiará en ti?

-Chicos con chicos y chicas con chicas ¿No?

-NO _—dice con un gesto molesto—_ Tu hija te ama y confío en que vas a saber cómo ayudarla

-Pero

-Anda- _dice señalándome a Misaki con un tono enfurecido-_

-Bien- _digo acercándome a ella mientras Sakura entra de nuevo a la casa-_

 _¿Qué voy a decirle? Que la vi hablando con su hermano, seguro dirá que la estaba espiando y no me contará lo que pasa, Mejor planearé que es lo que voy a decirle y me iré sin que se de cuenta_

-Papá

 _Oh no, no podremos huir Hatake_

-¿Si?

-¿Puedo…hablarte?

 _-_ Claro ¿Qué pasa?— _digo sentándome a su lado—_

-¿Puedo preguntarte algo _?—dice Nerviosa—_

 _-_ Lo que quieras

-Mmm, bueno

-No debes estar nerviosa Misaki, no voy a morderte

-Bueno _—tronando sus dedos y desviando la mirada, continúa—_ Qué…¿Qué es un novio? _—¿¡Que!? ¿¡Un novio!? ¿¡Quién ha sido el idiota que se ha atrevido a pedirle eso a Misaki!? ¡Voy a matar a ese tonto! Y a su papá también—_ ¿Papá?

-Bueno Misaki, un novio es…Un monstruo horrible que se come a las niñas

-¿Qué?

 _-_ Lo siento Misaki pero mamá y yo no queríamos hablarte de esto hasta que fueras mayor pero en fin, lo preguntaste ahora. Ahora ve a comer ¿Si? Mamá ha preparado un rico platillo

 _Sin decir nada entra a la casa con una mirada desorbitada. Nos hemos librado de esta ¡bien hecho! Ahora trata de calmarte y trata de no utilizar tus conocimientos de espionaje ANBU para saber quién ha sido el mocoso que se atrevió a pedirle semejante cosa a Misaki, Cuando sepa quién eses niño malcriado voy a…_

-¿A qué?

-Pakkun

-Aun piensas en voz alta ¿No casándote puedes dejar de hacer eso?

-Es, algo de nacimiento

-Pero, ni Misaki ni Sakumo lo hacen

-Pues salieron a Sakura

-Tienen suerte

-A veces parece que estas del lado de Sakura

-Estoy del lado de quien me de carne seca

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso? Además, jamás te hemos dado carne seca

-¿Sabías que a Misaki no le gusta la carne seca?

-A ella le encanta

-Ella la come porque tú la comes

-No es verdad

-En eso tienes razón, hay parte de mentira en lo que dije. No la come en realidad, siempre me la da a mí, y en veces Sakura también la deja ¿Sabías que está en una nueva dieta?

-Pero ya es muy delgada

-Para una mujer jamás es suficiente

-Mujeres _-decimos al mismo tiempo-_

 _-_ ¡Hey Hatake!- _grita molesta Sakura desde dentro-_

-Yo mejor me voy

-No me dejes solo

-Cuando la chica se enoja, hay que esconderse debajo de la mesita de centro

-No quepo ahí debajo

-No estaba invitándote

-¡HATAKE!

-Adiós- _dice Pakkun corriendo al otro lado del jardín-_

 _Oh no ¿Qué hice? Recogí la ropa sucia, no deje armas peligrosas por la casa, alimente a los paces…oh no, no alimente a los peces. Sakura me ve molesta desde la puerta que separa el jardín de la casa con los brazos cruzados_

-¡Perdón Sakura! Te prometo que los peces no van a morir

-¿Qué?

-¿No era eso?

-Me podrías explicar ¿Qué fue lo que hablaste con Misaki?

-No fue nada

¿No fue nada? La niña esta aterrada

-¿Aterrada?

-No te hagas el idiota _-dice golpeándome el brazo furiosa-_

-¿De qué hablas?

-¿Por qué le dijiste que los novios eran monstruos come niñas?

-Monstruos horribles come niñas _-corregí-_

-Vas a ir en este momento a hablar con tu hija y decirle la verdad

-Pero si eres la verdad

-Cuando fuiste mi novio no me comiste

-¿No?

-Pervertido _-dice sonrojada-_

-De hecho, creo que tengo hambre- _digo abrazándole por la cintura_ -

-No me cambies de tema- _dice zafándose de mis brazos-_

-¿Qué no tienes hambre?

-Ve a hablar con tu hija- _dice suspirando y poniendo los ojos en blanco. Estaba a punto de irme a la habitación de Misaki cuando Sakura me detuvo sosteniendo mi brazo-_ Por cierto… no tenemos peces

 _Como un chiquillo regañado fui a la habitación de Misaki, no sin antes tomar un profundo respiro y una gran dosis de calma_

-¿Misaki? _—Digo abriendo su puerta—_

-¿Qué pasa papá?

-¿Estás bien?

-Si

-Misaki…

-No, no lo estoy

-Misaki, quiero…discúlpame contigo

-¿Disculparte?

-Si nena, lo te dije sobre los novios…no es verdad

-¿En serio? ¡Me asustaste! _—Dice golpeándome con una almohada—_

-Al parecer las chicas de esta casa han optado por golpearme con almohadas

-Mamá dice que son más suaves que nuestros puños

 _-_ Tu mamá tiene razón, siempre que quieran golpearme usen una almohada

-Yo no quiero golpearte papá, es solo que me asustaste

-De verdad lo siento _—De pronto Misaki suelta una pequeña risa—_ ¿Qué pasa?

 _-_ Bueno, debí adivinarlo. Es obvio que no son monstruos, hay veces en que mamá dice que tendrá una cita con su novio y se pone labial, se riza las pestañas y acomoda su peinado para cuando él llegue por ella

-¡¿Su novio?! _— ¿Sakura tiene un novio? —_

Su novio- _confirma-_ Ella siempre se emociona cuando tendrán una cita especial, incluso un día la acompañe por un par de colores nuevos para sus labios. Esos días ella siempre tarda mucho en elegir ¿Qué es lo que va a ponerse? ¿Qué pendientes van con su apariencia? Y ¿Qué nuevo peinado usará esta vez? Además de usar el mismo perfume para que él pueda saber que esta cerca sin siquiera verla

-¿Ah sí?-suspiro molesto

-Sí, hay días en que yo le ayudo a cepillar su cabello para que esté brillante y suave para él. Ambas esperamos que él llegue, es un hombre guapo y lindo

-¿Y los chicos lo conocen?

-Vaya que si _-dice riendo-_ dicen que tiene un mal sabor, incluso Bisuke me cuenta muchas anécdotas graciosas sobre él - _No solo Sakura tiene un novio, sino que además mis perros lo quieren- Es un buen hombre_

-Y a ti…¿Te cae bien?

-Mmm, a veces en poco gruñón, olvidadizo y distraído. Y hay veces que en realidad no entiendo lo que dice

-¿Por qué?

-Dice cosas como "¡Hey Akino! Cuida de los chicos y les compraré carne seca, tengo que…conversar a solas con Sakura" Pff _-dice soltando una risa-_ Pueden platicar en el salón, yo platico con mis amigas todo el tiempo en casa y no tengo que ocultarme. En fin, es un hombre raro y complicado pero creo que mamá ha elegido bien

 _Incluso a Misaki le cae bien, al parecer voy perdiendo contra él_

-Y ¿Qué hace su novio cuando ve a Sakura tan linda?

-¡Papá!- _dice sonrojado y tapando su cara apenada-_

-¿Qué?- _digo con una risa nerviosa-_

-Pues siempre te abalanzas hacia ella y la besas enfrente de nosotros, ¡iugh! _—dice haciendo una mueca—_

-¿Espera Misaki… todo el tiempo estuviste hablando sobre mí?

-¿De quién más?, suena boba la idea de que los novios sean monstruos come niñas después de contarte esto, si esa fueran realmente, ya te habrías comido a mamá _—dice riendo—_

-Tienes razón Misaki. Nena, yo dije eso porque para mí siempre serás una pequeña que no quiero que crezca jamás, una pequeña que no quiero que sufra ni pase noches en vela pensando en un mocoso malcriado que probablemente no sabe ni siquiera como cepillar bien sus dientes…

-¡Papá! No debes exaltarte

-Lo siento, el punto es que, mamá y yo siempre vamos a querer lo mejor para ti y por eso no queremos que nadie te haga sufrir ni llorar ¿Entiendes?

-Entonces ¿Puedo tener novio?

-Puedes tener un novio cuando tu sensei me diga que tienes un desempeño de diez en tus entrenamientos, cuando saques a todos los chicos por la mañana a correr, cuando le ayudes con las tareas a mamá mientras está trabajando, cuando ayudes a Sakumo con sus Sharingan y cuando puedas ejecutar el chidori a la perfección

-Vaya suena a mucho trabajo

-¿Tú crees?

-Sí, pobre Harumi

-¿Harumi? ¿No es ella tu mejor amiga?

-A ha-dice bajándose de la cama-Me contó que ayer que "al fin tiene novio", pobre seguro no sabe todos los deberes que le esperan

 _Suspire resignando ¿Todo este tiempo estuvimos en un dilema por su amiga? Debí preguntar eso primero, soy un idiota_

 _-_ Oye Misaki

-¿Si?

-¿Y los peces?

-Murieron, cuando mamá fue a una misión y yo me quede en casa de Harumi olvidaste alimentarlos

-Sabía que lo había olvidado

-Debo irme, Inojin me ha invitado a cenar

-¿Yamanaka?

-Sí, es un lindo chico- _dice sonrojándose-_

-Misaki…

-Sí, si muchas obligaciones papá tranquilo. Por ahora, mi único héroe eres tú

 _Salió contenta de la habitación y seguido de ella salí yo. Se encontró con su mamá en la puerta y se acercó a ella para lo que parecía contarle un secreto, Sakura me miró desde ahí y despidió a Misaki apurada_

-Así que…¿Aún tienes hambre?

-¿Se te ha abierto el apetito?

-Digamos que esas acciones de buen padre, funcionaron como aperitivo _–dice rodeándome el cuello con los brazos-_

-Y eso que no te conté la vez que le romí un dedo a un chico de la academia por molestar a nuestro hijo

-¿Por qué no me sigues contando en la habitación

-Será un placer

 _Y el pervertido soy yo…_


End file.
